New Traditions
by mary.crawley.9
Summary: Castle has some news to tell Kate about Christmas. Multi-chapter story about their second Christmas together. Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but maybe one day... a girl can hope.
1. A Change of Plans

Chapter 1- A Change of Plans

"But it's Christmas Paula," Castle whined. He used to love the book tours. It meant women from all around throwing themselves at him, but now that his partner was _his_ he couldn't even think of doing another book signing without cringing at the thought of having to endure meeting all of those fans.

"Look Rick it's only a couple of meetings and a luncheon with potential clients," Paula stated matter-of-factly. "You're not getting out of this one. I have cancelled many tours and meetings just so you can follow around that girlfriend of yours."

Castle rubbed a hand over the stubble on his face trying to ease him from yelling at her for that last comment. How could she call her _that girlfriend_? She knows how he feels about her and that without her those book tours wouldn't even exist. He calms a little because he knows she didn't mean it, well he at least hoped that she didn't mean it. "Look Paula… I'm sorry for not doing those tours, but-"

"No buts Rick you are going to this meeting whether you like it or not. You will be off Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, but your short tour starts immediately after," Paula stated dryly without any room to compromise.

"Fine, but I'm not going to be a kiss up, or like it"

"As long as you're there I'm happy. See you in Dallas, Rick," Paula hung up the phone not allowing herself to her Castle's whines any longer.

"Ugh that woman is infuriating," he said to himself while stomping towards his bedroom. He and Kate got ready for a day of paperwork that morning when Paula called. He thought that she was going to give him good news about his impending book deal, so he told Kate that he would meet her at the precinct.

"Really Castle, are you sure this isn't just a way of getting out of doing paperwork again?" Kate said as she was walking out of the door giving him an annoyed look.

He knew that when she walked out he might be in the doghouse, but he really didn't want to do paperwork, especially if Paula was calling with good news.

He hated the fact that he not only got _the look_ from his beautiful girlfriend, but also that the news he got was far from good. He knew his impending book deal was going to be a challenge this time around with Black Pawn changing executives, but he never thought it would go as far as having to travel to Texas for a chance to state his case for a new contract.

Castle decided that maybe a break from New York on Christmas would be good for him and Kate, with last year's Christmas fresh in his mind. He knew that she would want to be with her friends and family, so maybe he could talk them into going with them, his treat of course.

He started to walk out of the loft as Alexis walked in carrying her laundry and a box of books and electronics.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be at the precinct all day," Alexis said dropping her things on the couch and heading to give her dad a well needed hug. She might only be going to school a few miles away, but it was still weird even in her sophomore year to be living out of the loft.

"Hey Pumpkin, I was going to head out just now, but if you want me to stay and help you do your laundry I will," he said kissing her head.

"Let me guess Dad, Kate has paperwork today so you're playing hooky, and you want to use me as an excuse?" she said pushing him out of her grasp to not give into his childish ways.

"No, well yes, but no…" he said trying to figure out how to tell his daughter the bad news. "Paula called this morning and I thought it was going to be about my book. So I told Kate to go in without me and that I would meet her later. She seemed okay with it, but I know that she won't be glad to hear the news about the phone call. I hate disappointing her, but I really don't want to go in to do paperwork, and I know that there-"

"Dad you're rambling, get to the point," Alexis said while pushing him on the couch to stop him from going on for minutes.

"Oh right, well when Paula called it was about the book, but it wasn't in a good way. She said that due to the changing of executives' nonsense, I would have to go to Dallas for some meetings and a couple of book signings. So they could see for themselves that I still had the pizazz," he said with a jazz hand gesture on the last word and sounding breathless as if all his problems were lifted off his shoulders.

"Okay, so you're telling me that you have some meetings and a book signing. I don't get why Kate would be mad at that, she knows how they work, she's seen you sign girls' chests before," Alexis said quizzically while searching for a clue on her father's face as to what he is trying to say.

"My meetings are going to be before and after Christmas," he said exasperatedly.

"Okay, then we will go with you. I know that you want to keep traditions and everything, but maybe we could start some new traditions. We could find a place to stay and invite everyone down there with us, especially if this deal goes through," Alexis said as if it was the only option.

"Can you read minds, because I thought of that not but 10 minutes ago," Rick said grabbing his daughter and kissing her gratefully on the head multiple times.

"Daaaddd," Alexis whined while wriggling out of her dad's arms. "Go tell Kate and the boys. I'll start the research and finish my laundry."

"Thank you, Pumpkin," Castle said while grabbing his jacket and keys hurrying out the door.


	2. Big News on a Slow Day

Chapter 2- Big News on a Slow Day

Kate was actually kind of excited to have Castle stay at home for a while before coming into the precinct. She was having a rough day; she woke up strangely sore, and couldn't understand why. It was possible that it had something to do with the night before but it wasn't that kind of sore. Yes, she has felt sore after a night in Castle's bed before but never like this.

She ran down the events of the past couple months in her head on the drive over to the precinct. They had been working really hard on their last cases, spending nights on the couch in the break room and sometimes too exhausted to even make it to the bedroom when they did go home. Her body acted weirdly when she had cases like that, but never this long.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was late, but sometimes it was because of her bad dietary habits and lack of sleep not because of that. It couldn't be because of that. She's been on birth control for years, and her body always worked itself out in the end, but it never took this long.

As she stopped at a red light, a bright sign flashed in her peripherals causing her to glance over and see an ad for half-off pregnancy tests. Maybe she should just get a test. What would it hurt?

"Yo Beckett, where's Castle?" Esposito yelled across the bullpen as she stepped out of the elevator.

"He's uhmm… he's talking with… with Paula," Beckett said as her mind drifted to the small paper sack in her bag.

"You okay boss?" Ryan asked wondering why his boss was acting suspiciously and why her partner was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't unusual for Castle to be gone when they just had paperwork to do, but it was strange for his boss to be acting this distracted while he was gone.

"Yeah, fine," Beckett stopped the conversation right there and turned on her computer to start her paperwork and get her mind off the little stick tearing a hole in her bag.

Ryan and Esposito exchanged looks and a head nod towards the break room. When they reached the room they closed the door to discuss what could possibly be wrong with their boss and her partner. They both hoped that mom and dad weren't fighting. They knew they got in fights sometimes, what couples don't, but it hasn't been this awkward in months. After discussing all the possibilities of what could be wrong, they decide to bring Beckett a cup of coffee and maybe get an insight into what was clearly eating away at Beckett's mind.

"Hey boss here's some coffee," Ryan said as he placed it on her desk and walked back to his own.

For the next half hour Kate didn't even touch the cup, she didn't even glance at it when Ryan placed it on her desk. She didn't even realize it was there until she finally decided to get up and go to the bathroom. She couldn't think straight her mind was drifting between a good future with rick and a baby and to a bad future of him becoming a single parent again because her job took her life, like her mother's took hers. Back and forth between good and bad, and she didn't even know if she was pregnant yet. She got up, grabbed her bag, and quickly stepped towards the women's bathroom as if she couldn't wait any longer.

She paced in the bathroom for what seemed like hours until her alarm went off and she finally turned the stick over slowly like her life depended on it. Well it did, but it couldn't be that bad. If she was pregnant she would be happy, right? And if she wasn't, would she be content as well?

_Quit stalling and just do it! _

She flipped over the stick to see one word staring back at her clear as day, when she heard a knock at the door.

Startled, she dropped the stick into the sink and cursed out loud at her clumsy fingers.

"Kate, are you okay in there?"

"Crap, Castles here," she thought trying to shove the stick into her purse before running her fingers through her hair that she apparently tangled while waiting the ever so agonizing five minutes.

When she exited the bathroom he grabbed her elbow lightly and led her to the break room. Why was he rushing her away? It's not like he was hiding a small baby from her, or did he know before she did? He did know her better than she did sometimes but would he know her cycle well enough to where he knew she was two months late.

"Look Kate, there's something I need to tell you," he said while locking the door and closing the blinds. He knew she could be mad so why have an audience for his possible death.

Kate ran all the possibilities of what could be so important that he felt the need to close the blinds. Maybe he did know she was pregnant, maybe something happened to Alexis or maybe he got dropped by Black Pawn.

Castle could see Kate running her mind into places he knew he didn't want to reach; it wasn't that big of a deal. He was just going to ask her if they could take a trip. It was a trip on Christmas, and to Texas, but it was still just a trip. He could do it. Just do it.

"Kate, I need to tell you something you might not want to hear," he said already regretting his word choice by the look she started to give him. "No, it's not bad; well I don't think it is. It's just kind of difficult to explain."

Kate looked at him patiently. She knew that what he was trying to say must be important to him so she waited his rambling out, knowing he would get to the point eventually.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that something has come up with work and I have to go to Dallas for a couple meetings and a small book tour. It's a couple days before and after Christmas and I wanted you, your dad and the boys to come with us. It will be like we are taking Christmas south for the year. What do you say? Will you go with me?"

Kate looked at Rick admiringly. She saw how much thought he put into this and it was kind of cute how worked up he got up about it. Maybe they could have a kid together; maybe she would be okay with him.

"Kate," he said wondering where she went.

"Oh Castle of course I'll go to Texas with you, always right?"

He grabbed her up and twisted her around. He knew she hate PDA, especially at work, but he couldn't help it. He worked himself up to believe the worst was going to happen. When he finally let her down, she hit his arm playfully. It hurt a little, but he didn't care because she surprised him more and more every day.

"Castle, you follow me at work every day, even when I just have paperwork, sometimes. The least I could do is use a little vacation time to follow you with your work."

"You know I love you, right?"

"I love you, too, but I have paperwork to do and you have a vacation to plan so go home and get started on that while I tell the boys to pack up there stuff and beg Gates for the time off," Kate said while shoving Castle towards the elevator.

When the doors closed, Kate sighed with relief. She knew that Castle would do anything for her so it is a good thing for her to do this for him. He needed this deal, especially if she really was pregnant. He would need to have something to distract him while he took care of their children. Child? How could she be thinking about more children with this man if they weren't even engaged, yet? She thought about dropping hints and hopefully he would use his supposed detecting skills he claimed to have to realize what she was trying to tell him without even having to tell him.

When she got back to her desk she saw her personalized coffee cup that Castle got her for their anniversary. It said "Coffee is love, especially in the Morning," she smiled at the cup, grabbed her phone, and went to the stairwell to call her Doctor. She was going to make sure that she was pregnant and knew that no other man in the world could be a more perfect father.


	3. A New Life

Chapter 3- A New Life

After a long day of paperwork, Kate finally got up the courage to invoke a difficult meeting with Captain Gates on why she should be able to use her vacation time, and allow Ryan and Esposito to join her. Captain Gates may have taken awhile to get used to having Castle around, but Kate made her a promise that she knew she couldn't refuse. She told her that with these meetings in Dallas, Castle would be getting a new book deal; therefore he would be out of her hair to write more than usual. As Kate figured, Gates gave in and allowed Kate and her team the much needed time off.

When Kate told the boys, they were excited to be able to get the time off, but were scared to think about what their girls would say. Kate agreed to ask the girls for them. She might work in a man's world, but she still knew how to speak girl. After convincing the girls to go with them she packed her stuff up early and headed out. The only opening in the next few weeks at her doctor's office was that afternoon.

When she got to the doctor's office, she saw women of all sizes. One woman she saw had to have been nine months along, because she looked like she could pop at any moment. She never really noticed the other pregnant women before. Were they always there when she came for her yearly exams, or did they all of a sudden appear, because she too was pregnant.

"Kate Beckett," a nurse asked pulling Kate pack to the present. She followed her down the hall to an exam room after handing her the necessary urine sample. "Doctor Lyda will be with you shortly."

Kate looked around the room to see babies everywhere. She doesn't remember those posters being there last check up, but maybe they put her in a different room. One that appeals to the patient. Yeah that was it, because those posters put a giddy smile on her face that would not break no matter how hard she tried. She used to want kids when she was little, and loved to babysit the neighbor's kids, but after her mother died she put children on the back burner. Maybe Castle and Alexis changed her for the better. They showed her how happy a family could be and reminded her how happy she was when she was young. The day Castle entered her life changed her for the better, and now she was going to be the mother of that man-child's baby.

A knock on the door reeled her back into reality, and Dr. Lyda entered the room with a warm smile and chart. "Kate, how are you feeling today?" Dr. Lyda asked while pulling up a chair next to her.

"Well, I'm a couple months late so I took a pregnancy test this morning and it came back positive. I know my body will become irregular after working on hard cases and not sleeping or eating right, but it usually works itself back out. I'm still taking my birth control so I didn't think it was possible for me to be pregnant, but I had to make sure-"

"Kate, first and foremost you know that birth control is not always one-hundred percent, but sometimes after taking the same pill for a long time your body can react differently to it. I know that with your line of work it's difficult to have children, but I want you to know that you have options," Dr. Lyda explained to Kate.

"Wait, are you saying that I'm pregnant?" Kate asked as a flood of happiness rushed through her blood.

"Kate, I know this may be difficult for you, but yes you are pregnant. You are ten weeks along. You still have options to choose from."

Kate sat there in shock. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. She was going to have Richard Castle's baby and love every bit of it.

"Kate, what would you like to do?" Dr. Lyda asked wondering where her patient went.

"What? Oh, so do I need to get like vitamins and stuff? I have no idea how any of this works," Kate said fumbling with her fingers to distract her from going to her happy place again and focus on what the doctor needed to tell her.

After the doctor explained some of the symptoms she could get, she gave her a list of vitamins and dos and don'ts. When the doctor explained some of the complications that could occur, Kate's smiled faded somewhat, but nothing could tear that grin off of her face.

When exiting the office building that held her doctor's office she noticed a park across the street and sat down on a bench to watch the children play. She remembered once when Castle told her that he used to take Alexis when she was little. She knew he was a great father, and hoped that their baby would grow up to be as good a person as Alexis. Alexis was a wonderful and smart young lady. She and Kate had gotten very close over the summer when she came back to live with her dad and Kate. They would go shopping on her days off to leave Castle to his writing, and go to some shows on Broadway with Martha. Alexis always treated her well, but she never felt like her mom. She sat there on the bench thinking about all the things that she and her mom did together, and realized that maybe she could do this, because she had already done all those things with Alexis.

After realizing that the sun was setting quickly, she grabbed her bag and headed towards the loft. She was going to be a mom, and a good one at that.

**A/N- I know this chapter is short, but I had to put this in somewhere. Hopefully I will get around to posting a chapter a day, but **t**hings happen. Hope you like it. Reviews, please.**


	4. I Will go to Texas

Chapter 4- You may all go to Hell, I will go to Texas.

Back at the loft, Alexis was researching Texas' history, when Castle came in. Forgetting that she was already home, he jumped at the sound of the laundry buzzer going off. He walked over to where Alexis was and pulled out her headphones to talk to her.

"Hey pumpkin, your laundry is ready. Do you want me to change it over?" Castle asked searching her computer screen to see what his daughter was so fixated on.

"Uhh… sure. I was just researching some of the historical aspects of Texas. You know maybe sneak in a history lesson or two while we're there," she said realizing on his face that she had been found out.

"Really, Alexis? We have to learn on vacation? How are you even my kid?" Castle said picking her up and giving her a hug for being the responsible adult that he should be.

"It's just a thought, but I did find out a lot of interesting facts."

"Again, not my kid. If it wasn't for the fact that you have Gram's red hair and my dazzling blue eyes, I would've guessed that you were switched at birth," Castle said planting a sloppy kiss to his daughters face while she tried to squirm out of his grips.

"Ewww, gross," Alexis said wiping her face of his slobber. "Why are you back home anyways I thought you were going to stay at the precinct all day? Did you make up some lame excuse to get out of paperwork again? You know Kate can see right through your lies. I think she just hates hearing your whining!"

For that last comment Castle attacked Alexis tickling her till she squealed like a kid and begged for mercy. After their giggling subsided Castle sat up to explain himself. "No, I did not make up some _lame_ excuse to get out of paperwork. Actually, Kate kicked me out to start planning our trip."

"So she agreed to go?" Alexis said cheerfully while bouncing where she sat. Castle nodded and she continued with a brief history lesson. "You know they have a county for every man who died at the Alamo, and they have a city called Slaughter, but a murder has never occurred there."

"Don't even mention that name, I still haven't gotten over that ride along," Castle said shivering at the thought of Detective Slaughter.

They spent the rest of the afternoon looking at different historical websites, but Castle only liked the ones about wars and battles. "Let's watch another one," Castle said after Alexis stumbled upon a documentary about the Battle of the Alamo. "I like that Davy Crockett guy, he wasn't even a Texan, but when there was a fight he was the first one to pack up and go."

At that moment Kate walked in looking surprisingly happy for the time of year. He knew that winter was hard for her after her admission to him last Christmas about how much it reminded her of her mom.

Castle stood as she walked towards the couch to see why they were huddled over the laptop sitting on the coffee table.

"You may all go to Hell, I will go to Texas," Castle proclaimed while lifting his foot onto the coffee table and putting a hand in the air as if he was wielding a sword.

Kate looked at Alexis quizzically, but the girl gave her a small grin and a slow shake of her head.

"May I ask why I am to go to hell, Castle?" Kate asked giving him a glare.

"Well if you must ask, it could have to do with some of those naughty things you like to do," he loudly whispered in her ear.

"Gross Dad, I'm right here!"

"Oh, right. Sorry Pumpkin still not used to you being back, but loving every second of it," he said giving her an apologizing smile. "Davy Crockett said it when he went to fight for Texas at the Alamo," turning back to Kate to explain for his earlier exclamation.

"So are you going to fight for the Texas militia when we go or am I going to have to explain to TSA why there's a musket in our luggage?" Kate said immediately regretting that she did knowing his mind would go off on a complete tangent. Pulling him back in, she gave him a chaste kiss and told him that Gates agreed to her vacation request for she and the boys.

Kate then headed for the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea asking over her shoulder if Castle and Alexis wanted anything. Castle stood there wondering why his girlfriend seemed strangely cheerful for the time being. He knew that he blew her off that morning to talk with Paula, and thought that for sure she would be mad at him, but maybe his vacation plans made up for it. She did seem kind of distracted when he came in, but that could've been because her mind was turning to mush after a morning filled with paperwork. Usually when she just had paperwork, and he was there to endure the boredom, she started to get a little frisky and stopped acting like her normal focused self. Maybe that was it, she just got a little too bored and her mind turned to mush. He didn't care though because he loved to see her smile, especially with it being rare this time of year.

"Hey Castle have you seen the tea bags?" Kate asked pulling him back to reality. The reality that he loved. The reality where his girlfriend was living with him and acted domestically with him. It was as if all his dreams were coming true right before his eyes. He stood there for a couple seconds before Kate chimed in with, "Never mind, I found them. No, thanks to you." Yeah, he loved his dream life.

"Oh, sorry. Let me help you with that," he said while reaching for the box of tea bags off of the top shelf. Kate put a kettle and a pot of milk on the stove to heat for Alexis' hot chocolate, while Castle snuck up behind her and grabbed her waist following her around the kitchen where she moved as if he wasn't even there. "Do you know how hot you look when you act all domestic?"

"Yeah, yeah. Your compliments aren't going to get you anywhere today, stud. Your daughter is sitting on the couch," she said while pointing her head towards Alexis, who was back to focusing on the laptop searching for interesting things to do in Texas. Kate turned her head back to kiss him on the cheek, and then shimmied out of his arms to stir the milk before it started to burn. "You know, you could help by rubbing my shoulders. I didn't have anyone to distract me today while doing paperwork, so I got a little sore from working straight through the day."

"Oh, I'm always willing to help when it comes to touching you," Castle whispered into her ear.

"Don't be creepy about it or it's not going to happen," Kate said while giving him a disgusted look.

After the tea and hot chocolate had been poured, they both sat under a blanket on the couch while Alexis sat at their feet researching places to visit. "You know that we still need a place to stay Alexis, before we can even think about a history lesson," Castle said pointing to the Teepee on the screen that showed the different types of homes the Native Americans of the plains used.

"Oh, right. I figured that out hours ago," Alexis stated as if it was common knowledge among the group. She then pulled up the website for a group of Bed and Breakfast listings in Austin, Texas. "See I have it all planned out. There is this house that overlooks the lake up on a hill, and this one that is in the Historic district. Which one do you like?"

"Wait, Alexis does that say Austin? My meetings are in Dallas not Austin," Castle said wondering how Austin even got put into the itinerary.

"Well I called Paula while you were at the precinct and she said that your first book signing was in Austin on the 27th. So I talked her into just meeting you there instead of having to fly down there on the 26th. That way we could have the 26th with you before coming back to New York."

"First of all, you called Paula? And second, how did you get so smart?" Castle said squeezing his daughter's shoulders.

"Well you weren't giving me any information, and I think you were right earlier about being switched at birth," Alexis said giggling and squirming at her father's impromptu tickle session.

Luckily before it got too out of hand to where Kate had to break them up, Martha came strolling through the front door.

"Alexis, my darling, what a pleasant surprise? I assumed that it was going to just be Kate and Richard," Martha said gracefully pulling her granddaughter off of the ground to give her a proper hug.

"Mother, what are you doing here? Were we supposed to have dinner?" Castle said confused at why his mother was at the loft and not at her own apartment.

"Kate called earlier asking about whether or not I was in for the Texas trip. I told her I had no idea what she was talking about, and it turns out that my own blood keeps me out of the loop. I'm glad you have her because I would never know anything about you without her," Martha said with a wink towards Kate.

"Well I thought you had already told her so I called her to see if she could help me convince my father to join us. Apparently you haven't told her a lot of things lately," Kate scolded Castle.

"Oh, right. I was so caught up in all of the plans for today that it must have slipped my mind, I'm sorry mother. Will you forgive me," Castle said apologetically.

"You know I can't ever say no to that pouty lip. Kate, darling, I don't understand how you can put up with him sometimes."

"It takes a lot of practice," Kate said with a hand over her mouth trying to stifle a grin.

After explaining to Martha what the trip would entail, they decided to stay on the house that overlooked Lake Travis and came with a butler and chef. Kate wondered why they even needed to have them, but Alexis explained that it was a package deal. Martha agreed to join them in Austin and fly down on the 23rd with Jim and the other two couples.

After a phone call with Paula, the trip was set in stone. They were going to spend this Christmas in Texas. They agreed on starting new traditions the year before, and if this wasn't a new tradition, then who knows what is.

**A/N- I couldn't stop writing today, I hope you like it so far. Thank you for all the follows it really means a lot to me. Luckily my roommate also likes Castle, because I don't know who I would bounce ideas off of without her.**


	5. The Hobbit

**A/N-Sorry I didn't get around to posting this yesterday, one word, FINALS. I know that there has been a lot of information; I will get to more fluff eventually. I have a really good plan for this story, so wait it out and I know you won't be disappointed. **

**In this Kate and Castle text, so Kate's messages are underlined and Castle's are bolded.**

* * *

That night after their usual bedtime rituals, they climbed into bed both happy from the outcomes of the day. Castle started his day nervous about whether or not his girlfriend would forgive him for blowing her off, and as they lay in bed he couldn't help but hear his girlfriend thinking loudly.

"You know it's hard to fall asleep, when you think like that," Castle said rolling on his side to see the distant look on Kate's face.

Kate laid there staring at the ceiling running through the events of the day. She woke up thinking that it would be a long and uneventful day, but when she drove into work alone, due to Castle's excuse for getting out of paperwork, she allowed her mind to wander. Her mind wandered from Castle's Nikki Heat book deal to the first time she called him in for questioning at his book release. That led to her thinking about how it was the first time she met Alexis as well, and how she had grown to love the red-haired young adult as if she were her own. Realizing this new outlook towards the girl, she drifted to a world where she was the mother of her own blue-eyed brown-haired baby. All these thoughts came to a halt after that last one. Was she really thinking about having a baby? And a blue-eyed one at that. She shook off all of those thoughts and noticed a flashing ad for pregnancy tests in the window of the store front next to her.

"That had to be fate," Kate thought.

"What had to be fate? I thought you didn't believe in fate and destiny, or am I finally rubbing of on you?" Castle said in a sleepy haze.

_Crap._ Maybe he was rubbing off on her. Now she's thinking out loud and believing in fate. What was wrong with her? _Oh, right._ She fell in love with a man child. "Uhmm… nothing, just thinking out loud."

"'Kay," Castle said drifting back to sleep.

_Phew. _She was in the clear. He was back to sleep and wasn't going to remember the conversation in the morning. She couldn't decide how or when she was going to tell him about her news, but she knew it had to be special. He was one of the biggest romantics she knew, and that every monumental step in their relationship had to be big. She drifted to sleep planning how to tell the man sleeping next to her, causing her to dream of small blue-eyed babies.

* * *

She woke up to her phone ringing in the early hours of the next morning. Castle groaned at the sound and she stumbled out of bed to take the call in the bathroom.

"Beckett. Yeah. Address? Be there soon, Espo," She ended the call and peered out the doorway to see that Castle had already sprawled across the entire bed. She decided that he could stay and catch up with Alexis all day. After showering and dressing, she wrote a note for Castle telling him to take Alexis to lunch and see the new Hobbit movie. She mentioned the case and told him that she would call if she needed his help. _Doubt it. _She tip toed out of the room, heels in hand, not wanting to wake the sleeping whiner. That and she still didn't know how to tell him.

After arriving back at the precinct, Kate realized that maybe Esposito's usual theory was actually accurate.

"Yo Boss, I think we got one of your run of the mill Jack killed Jill over Bill."

"Espo, I don't usually like to agree with you on this one, but with the way my day is going, I sure hope so." Kate couldn't believe she actually admitted that out loud, but her day really wasn't going well, and she just wanted to go back to her cozy bed and sleep for hours. With the early wake up call, all she wanted was a large cup of full strength black magic, and decaf was not going to be enough for this hour.

After finding out that the woman did have a boyfriend opposed to her husband, she told the boys to bring them both in for questioning. Once they left Lanie called with some news about the victim.

"You okay Kate," Lanie asked as Kate walked into the morgue. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Yeah, couldn't fall asleep last night, and we stayed up late planning the Texas trip."

"About that, I'm excited and all, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to get off of the schedule," Lanie said scared to disappoint her friend.

"Oh don't worry, Castle sent your boss a big muffin basket, and two Knicks tickets."

"Girl, your man thinks of everything."

"That and he told Perlmutter that if he didn't cover your shift he would come down here and annoy him until he did. Perlmutter gave in seconds. I don't know why, but he really doesn't like Castle. So what do we have on the victim?"

"Well it turns out our girl here has some perimortem bruising on her upper arms. Also she has a couple of bruises on her knuckles, probably from fighting off her attacker."

"So there was struggle, anything else?"

"Yeah, looks like this girl got around. Signs show that she had sex twice in the few hours before her death."

"Let me guess, they were brothers. Look Lanie, Espo already figured that out. If you aren't going to tell me anything new, then I'm going to go interview the husband." Kate regretted the attitude she was giving Lanie, but her hormones were going crazy and all she wanted to do was finish the case quickly.

"Fine, I'm gonna let that slide for now because you look exhausted and I know you didn't mean it."

"Look Lanie, I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize, go get that bastard, and then go get some sleep," Lanie interjected while shoving Kate out the door.

* * *

Back in the bull pen, she checked her phone to see that Castle had texted her.

**Hey, I got your note. I guess a day with Alexis would be good, but I wish you were with us. Rx**

Well, your day is probably going better than mine. We have a cheating wife and a violent husband, should be done in a couple hours. Kx

After she replied, Ryan and Esposito brought in the victim's husband to be interviewed. He looked as if they had pulled him out of bed. Maybe his tired state would work in their favor.

After what seemed like an interview that was never going to break, Kate got the idea to see whether or not the husband would react to the brother. She got Ryan to put together a photo array, and "accidently" showed the photo of him. Immediately the husband reacted, showing all his cards.

Finally arresting the husband allowed Kate to relax some. She made herself a cup of decaf and started on her paperwork, hoping to finish up early enough to meet up with Castle and Alexis for the movie. At the exact moment she pulled out her phone to call Castle about the movie, her phone rang with his photo plastered to the screen.

"Hey Castle, I was just about to call you-"

"_Kate?"_

"Alexis? Is something wrong with your dad?"

"_What? No, I just need your help with something. I think my neighbor was murdered."_

* * *

That morning at the loft, Castle woke to an empty bed and a singing daughter. He got out of bed and noticed a note from Kate.

_Sorry, I got a call early this morning; you looked too cute to wake. You should spend the day with Lex. Maybe I could meet up with you tonight and we could take her to see The Hobbit. I know you wanted to see it so I hope that makes up for me ditching you this morning. I will miss you all day._

_Love you, Kate_

After sending Kate a quick text, he strolled into the den swaying his hips to the sweet sounds of Burl Ives singing his country holiday song. When he walked into the kitchen he noticed a foot tall Santa in a cowboy hat swaying his hips back and forth. "Good morning Alexis, I haven't seen this guy in years," Castle said picking up the shaking Santa.

"Oh yeah, I remembered him from when I was little, and I thought that he was perfect for the theme of this year's Christmas."

"Theme?"

"Yeah, 'Christmas in the South'," Alexis said motioning her hands to show as if the words were written in lights.

"Great idea, Pumpkin," Castle said kissing his daughters head over the bar that was filled with food. "What's that wonderful smell?"

"Well going along with the theme, I decided to make a Texas themed breakfast. We have grits, Spanish omelets, thick cut bacon, and Texas toast."

"Thank you, it all looks delicious. After breakfast how about we go shopping a little and maybe take a walk in the park. I want to hear all about your college life."

"About school, do you think we could go by my dorm later? I have a few things there that I forgot yesterday."

* * *

Once the shopping was over, they headed to Columbia to pick up a few of Alexis' things. When they got to her dorm they stumbled upon some police blocking their way to Alexis's room. Luckily one of the uniforms recognized Castle and let them through. As they were passing by, Alexis noticed that the girl now being rolled away in a body bag was Sarah O'Malley. She caught a glimpse of the turned over chair and cord hanging from the ceiling. She was no detective, but anyone with a brain could see what had happened. Castle hurried her into her room and sat her down on the bed after noticing the distraught look on her face.

"Alexis, honey, I'm sorry you had to see that. How about we get your stuff and quickly head out?"

"No, Dad I'm fine. I've seen lots of dead bodies, it's not that. It's the how. Sarah wasn't depressed. She would never kill herself."

"How did you know she killed herself?" Castle said looking around as if someone was watching them.

"Come on, Dad. I saw the cord and chair. I'm not dumb." Alexis gave her father a look that told him she was growing up quicker than he wanted her to. "Look I know this isn't Kate's jurisdiction, but can I call her and ask her if she will check on the case. I know Sarah and she definitely wasn't suicidal."

Castle handed Alexis his phone and walked out of the room to talk to the detectives down the hall. When he returned, he noticed that Alexis was smiling and packed, waiting on the bed.

Noticing her father's puzzled look she decided to explain. "Kate said she would be here in about twenty minutes and that we should wait in here until she gets here. Also that she would call the detective with her case on the way, and figure out how far they've gotten with the investigation. You know it's pretty cool sometimes to have a detective in the family."

* * *

Twenty minutes later a knock on the door woke Castle up from his "cat nap" and pulled Alexis out of her book.

"Hi, Alexis. How are you handling this? I know it can be hard to see a friend like that," Kate said genuinely.

"Hi Kate, I'm fine. Sarah and I weren't really friends we were more of acquaintances, but thank you for coming up here. I know you were working, and I'm sorry about that," Alexis said getting up and hugging Kate.

"So what makes you think that this is a murder not suicide?"

"Well Sarah was into some bad groups. She always had strange people going in and out of her dorm at weird hours. One night I came back late from the library and saw a guy leaving her room high. I know I should've said something to the RA but it wasn't my place. I just assumed that they were just getting high to relieve their stress, but when I passed by Sarah's room she wasn't high at all. A couple weeks went by and I noticed her out on campus and some guy with an Irish accent was yelling at her. I felt bad for her, but I was running late for class. Then just last week, I heard some yelling down the hall, and when I peeked my head out he was leaving her dorm and she was crying in the hallway." Alexis sat back on the bed exhausted from spilling all of the information she knew.

"Alexis why didn't you tell me any of this stuff before?" Castle asked pulling his daughter onto his lap as if to protect her from the outside world.

"I didn't want to be considered the girl that called her cop mom and dad. I already am considered a nerd here; I didn't want to be a tattletale either." Alexis looked up at her father who was only smiling down at her as if she had been lost for months and was finally returned home.

Kate stood there shocked. She couldn't believe that Alexis just considered her as her mom. She knew that they were getting close and that she wanted to be in her life as a mom, but didn't think Alexis would consider her that as well.

"Kate?" Castle said grabbing Kate back from the depths of her mind. "Where'd you go there? What do you think? Do you think it was suicide?"

"Oh right, sorry. Well I talked to the detective and it turns out there were no signs of a struggle and had all tells of suicide. They think it was due to stress from finals. I will have Lanie check in on the autopsy though and see if she can find anything, but for now I think we should let the detectives do their job and go catch that movie."

"Thanks Kate. I knew you would believe me." Alexis said grabbing the older woman towards her and her father on the bed. "I would really like to see that movie now."

* * *

That night back at the loft Kate got a call from Lanie. "Hey Lanie, did you find anything on Alexis' friend Sarah?"

"Yeah, I found drugs in the girls system, but more than usual. The amount in her system would've caused her to pass out before she could've gotten to hanging herself. I had Javi run the drugs by Narcotics and they said it was the same kind that the Westies sold."

"Alexis said that she had seen Sarah fighting with an older man with an Irish accent, maybe it was her dealer. I'll be down there in the morning and talk to the other detective and see what he has. Thanks Lanie, I know this means a lot to Alexis."

"It's no problem. I will do anything for that little protégé of mine."

After Kate hung up the phone she went back to sit on the couch with Alexis to tell her the news. She asked her if she wanted to go in with her the next day to see if she could identify the man she saw. Alexis bounced in her place on the couch causing Castle to spill some of his ice cream.

"Hey, foul on the play. Ice cream down." Castle said licking the ice cream off his shirt.

"Sorry Dad. Isn't this exciting it will be like bring your daughter to work day. I could never do that when I was little, because I lived where dad worked." Alexis gave Kate a quick hug and ran upstairs to pick out her outfit for the next day.

Kate sat there contemplating the words that just left Alexis' mouth. It was the second time in one day that she blatantly considered Kate her mom. Maybe she meant just Castle, but then with the whole writing at home thing.

"What do you think she meant?"

"What who meant?"

"Alexis," Kate said irritated at how he couldn't understand what she was trying to say without actually saying. He was usually good at that, but she could never get his mind to focus fully when he had ice cream in his hands. So she grabbed the bowl and placed it on the coffee table. Seeing his frustrated look she explained. "Alexis called me mom earlier and then just now she said bring your daughter into work day and how she never had one with you before. What do you think she meant?"

"Kate, I have no idea what goes on in that girl's mind sometimes, but I do know that she loves you and if she considers you her mom, so what. Let her think that. She never had a real mother figure growing up, no thanks to me, and now that she does, she wants to be able to show it. Don't think too much about it. Just let her think what she thinks, if you don't want to call her your daughter I understand, but don't take that away from her. She needs a mother in her life, and I'm glad that I finally get to give it to her."

"Oh Rick, how do you always know what to say? I would never take this away from Alexis, and sometimes I actually think of her as my daughter. Thank you for letting me in your life and allowing your daughter to steal my heart. I love her Rick, and I don't think that will ever go away."

Rick stood and grabbed his girlfriend's hands to pull her into his grasp. "That is the nicest, sweetest, and most sincere thing anyone has ever said to me before. Katherine Beckett you have made me fall in love with you over and over again."

"I love you, too Rick." With that he lifted her up into his arms and carried her to bed. There was no way that she would get out of his grasp now.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. Reviews, please.**


End file.
